


A Storm in a Teacup

by noveltea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River, he decides, is like a storm in a teacup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm in a Teacup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxoniensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/gifts).



> Written for the 2010 fandom_stocking fest, for oxoniensis

River, he decides, is a storm in a teacup.

She’s charmed her way into (and out of) more places than he cares to imagine, not least of all _his_ life.

Whether _he_ cares to admit it (to himself or otherwise) he’s at her beck and call because she’s one of the most fascinating people he’s ever come across. She’s clearly a dangerous woman, and he’s always attracted danger in one form or another.

The question that remained was how much danger she represented to him.

To the TARDIS.

To the universe and time itself.

She made herself at home in his world – a world without the limitations of time or space – and left him reeling.

He was used to control.

So was she.


End file.
